Jennifer Craw and the Servant of Danaan 22
by jcwriter
Summary: Jennifer and Severus play host to their friend Bael of Danaan at Hogwarts, while Viviane enlists a special task force to rescue Merlin from the Otherworld.
1. A Different World

_A/N Hello all! This is book 22 of the JC series (the book numbers are at the end of each title) which starts with Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand. My time is limited these days, so updates will probably be monthly, possibly more depending on how much time I have. We're back to regular format with this one, instead of the forced location perspective I did with the last book, with one part Tir Na Nog, focusing on some personal introspection, and three parts Hogwarts and its growing pains as Severus tries to encourage more diversification within the school. I will also be working on some edits on older material, especially fixing typos and grammar in the last book, I'll let you know when I get done with that in case you want to archive a cleaner copy. Either way, hope you like the new book! JCWriter~ _

Chapter One

A Different World

And then there was rain.

Bael had collapsed just a moment before, after a frantic, fearful instant when he thought something might have followed him through. But no, the portal at the mushroom rings were protected like no other; no demon had a chance of getting through. It was that realization that had prompted him to fall from sheer relief. He had hit the portal at a dead run, and the burning feeling on his face and stomach from their deep claws was a constant reminder of how close they had come to stopping him. He lay there in relief and exhaustion, blearily aware now that the long, long, journey across had also been at a sprint… like the flight of a deer from a threatening foe.

The ground was rocky and muddy... uncomfortable would have been an understatement. But the rain… as cold as it was… was peaceful instead of menacing. Everything was quiet; so very quiet that Bael had to take some time just to remember what such a quiet was like. How odd. It was something that he had experienced for centuries, but within the short time of the war, he had completely lost the memory of it until that moment. The smell of cut grass and moss was in the air, and there was a tingling of strong magic as well. He knew from Albus of the Leaf that such pockets of magic were not to be expected often during his long journey north, so he took advantage of the moment to heal his wounds and to subdue his auras and physical form so that would blend much more easily into the surroundings. He had been advised well; he knew there was much to be wary of in this strange new world. But the rain also helped his efforts of concealment, so after lightly getting to his feet and finding the path, he was soon able to make his way over the fence and onto a road. To the right was the way to go from there, he knew, and then a long, long walk until he could reach somewhere he could possibly get help.

He turned up the collar of his coat and put on the hat in its pocket - both had been provided by Albus as well. Apparently, rain was quite common, but it would do him more good than harm, since someone so obviously foreign traveling along a highway would likely strike up a question or two that would best be avoided. He wasn't likely to run into trouble until the city, but he had plenty of time to think of that and try to adjust to his surroundings before then.

The first time he saw headlights it did stop him in his tracks, not realizing until after it had passed that it was one of the fast carts that Albus has warned him about. At first, there were not very many of them, but as the sky began to lighten, the frequency of them slowly began to increase. Birds began to twitter, and he heard strange animals scuffling and braying in the distance. Water streamed by next to him, brisk and muddy, the sound getting mixed in with everything else, including some terrifyingly large carts with great boxes behind them, and others with bright metal cylinders. On either side of him now, he could make out fences, and beyond it was low grass or farmlands filled with rows of spring plants. What a strange mix it was… of smelly roads and bulky fast carts next to such peaceful fields, he thought… at least, that was he thought until the sun began to rise. For then, it seemed that some of those fields had bulky machines of their own; with wide strange hoses spouting out liquids that Bael really couldn't identify. This definitely wasn't anything like Tir Danaan.

He sighed at that, feeling a bit homesick, as he often had since moving to the prince's castle. He wondered how they were doing now. The walls keeping the demons out in the northern part of the kingdom had long since fallen, and the war had been never ending. Would Aepheri be able to protect them as long as her hill was defended? It was an unanswerable question, and Bael knew he would be better thinking about other things. But even as he tried to put Aepheri out of his mind, he thought he heard chimes and became quite alert. Did the humans have spirits that watched over them as well? Perhaps they would also protect him, he thought, picking up his pace. Bael was quite sure that it had come from the large cluster of buildings he could see over the edges of fields and through the line of trees. He was coming to a village of some sort, he realized, concentrating on the signs to try to understand the language and to translate the characters he could understand. Houses lined the winding street now, and there was room to walk safely beside the road upon a smooth surface, apparently designed for walking.

Amesbury, it said, and he turned back to his instructions with interest. He was to seek out the Broom Service here, whatever that was. Bael sighed, glancing around, deciding after a moment that he must now be on Church Street. The houses were now uncomfortably close, as were all the motor carts. Some of the carts weren't even moving; sandwiched between the houses, himself, and the busy street, sitting empty with strange charms dangling from some of the interiors. Apparently, he was supposed to look behind an alley between two shops…

"Good morning, sir. Are you a bit lost?" asked a man standing next to a strange vehicle with open sides and a lot of crates and bottles in the back.

"I am looking for a Broom Service," Bael explained. The milkman blinked.

"A what?" he asked, wondering what the tourist had been given to drink.

"For transport. I need to find a way to the town called Salisbury," Bael said.

"Ah, that! I expect you're trying to take the rails back to London, then?"

"Yes, rails, that's right," Bael agreed eagerly.

"You'll want to take a cab then, or the Wilts & Dorset," the milkman said.

"Wilts & Dorset?" Bael repeated in confusion.

"Just follow the road around onto Salisbury, then just follow that until you get to the bus depot. Can't miss it," the milkman explained.

"Thank you," Bael said.

"No worries," the milkman replied, turning back to his work.

Deciding that the local villager would know better than anyone where to go, Bael decided it would be best to take his advice and gave up his search for the elusive Broom Service. Perhaps it was just as well, he decided. He never did see any signs that said anything about the place, but the Wilts and Dorset place was quite clearly marked. Bael walked over to where several other sleepy villagers were waiting and studied the signs. One of them had a little girl, who stared at him wide-eyed despite her father's whisperings to her to stop it. Fastening the neck strap on his cap so he no longer had to worry about it slipping above his ears, Bael pulled out the wallet Albus had given him, trying to make some sense of the papers and coins inside of it. He took out two different coins and stared at them unsurely.

"Are you from abroad?" the girl asked curiously. Her father was poking his finger at a small rectangular object in his hand and no longer seemed to be paying much attention to her. "Where's that coin from?"

"Which one?" Bael asked.

"This one," she said, taking the galleon out of his right hand. "Very heavy, isn't it?"

"So is this the one I'm supposed to use here?" Bael asked, showing her the pound coin.

"Yes, of course, although you'll need more of them for the bus, you know. Get a day pass; it'll save you money. That's what Dad says," she explained. "Where are you going?"

"I am supposed to find a train," Bael said hopefully.

"Lucy, don't bother the tourist," her father said, still distractedly poking on his phone.

Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned. Bael smiled unsurely back at her. It was quite strange… she was so foreign to him, and yet at the same time there was something in her attitude towards her father that reminded him of Niamh.

Bael heard a terrifying noise and looked up with his heart pounding to see a wagon much, much larger than any of the other wagons he had seen so far. Not only that, it pulled up so incredibly close to him that had Bael been the same person as he was before the war that he probably would have ran for his life. But neither the man nor the girl seemed at all alarmed by the wagon or its nearness. Instead, they got up and put away their things; even the father decided to put down his small flat box for a moment. They stepped over to it, so Bael forced back the part of him that wanted to run and he followed behind them, watching carefully and stepping on board, repeating their movements as exactly as possible. The bus driver shrugged when Bael overpaid, and Bael shuffled on nervously, frowning when he saw all the other people. Some of them stared at him, while others looked rather bored and disinterested. Lucy and her father took two seats together, and Bael hesitated, wondering where he should sit.

That was when he noticed a wizened woman in the front moving her bags out of the empty seat beside her. Taking that as a sign, Bael sat down beside her. He wondered if he should greet her, but she hadn't, and so he began wondering if he would be insulting her if he did so. The bus began to move and Bael jumped in surprise, clinging to his bag when he couldn't find anything else to cling to.

"What's that smell?" A man's voice asked behind him.

"Hush, you know better than to talk about smells on busses," the woman next to him hissed.

"I think a bird must've poured a bottle of perfume on that bloke," the man sniffed.

"I think it's rather nice," said the old woman next to Bael. "Much nicer than sweat and rye, at any rate."

Bael shifted uncomfortably. He had known since meeting Severus that humans had a peculiar smell, and had been prepared for it. It had never occurred to him that his own smell would be noticeable to the humans in turn. He quickly decided that feigning ignorance that the conversation was about him was probably the best course of action. He closed his eyes, and a deep shiver went through him. Now that he wasn't being rained on directly he was more aware of just how cold and damp he felt; the warm breath of air on his face did nothing but remind him of that fact. He longed for a bath, but realized it would more than likely be a while before he was able to get one. Did they even have such things as baths here? Given the state of the others on the autobus, Bael rather doubted it. But that contemplation reminded him once again that his scent stood out, and he found himself restless to get away from there.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't all that long before the bus stopped, but only a couple of people moved to get off, and Bael began to wonder about when he ought to do the same. He peered out the window, but there were no signs that told him where they just stopped at, only buildings and wagons and what appeared to be shops along the roads. But just when he began to get truly nervous the girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll need another bus here to get to the train station, you know," Lucy informed him. "There's no bus station here anymore. Just show them your ticket on the next bus." In confusion, Bael got up, jostled a bit as he filed off, stumbling out and standing oblivious on the street until he noticed that everyone who got off the bus had gathered at another stop.

"I hope I'm doing this right," Bael said to himself, very much wondering if he was as he went over to the others. "I'm looking for a train?"

"Here," a man nodded to him, but then sniffed and stepped further a way.

"Thank you," Bael said, glancing up at the sky. The rain was a misty drizzle now, and the sky was a great deal lighter but so full of clouds that Bael wasn't able to tell what time of day it was. Was the sun even the same as theirs? And did it ever stop raining?

He felt even colder and more drenched when the second bus got to the station, but knew it wasn't wise to try another spell to dry off just yet. At least he was finally where he was supposed to be, he thought, frowning at his instructions again. He managed to purchase a ticket to London with some success, and didn't question anything until he actually got to the platform and compared his ticket to the one in the instructions. He wandered over then to someone who seemed to be in charge.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know if there's more than one train to London?" Bael asked. "I'm supposed to get on one that stops at one and one-half."

"More than one train? Sounds like someone is pulling your leg, sir," he said, looking at his ticket. "This is the train you want, sir. Best get on, we'll be leaving soon."

"Oh! Oh, it's this one?" Bael said in surprise, following the man over.

"No, wait! Excuse me!" called out a woman in a strange hat, a tugging girl in her hand. "Oh, dear. He's already on. I hope he's not led any further astray," the witch tsked, before she and the child seemingly turned and disappeared.

In the cabin, Bael was relieved after the conductor checked his ticket and he was finally left alone for a moment. He closed his eyes, meditating a moment. He wasn't feeling well, and he was fairly sure it wasn't just because of his damp condition, although it had probably contributed to it. But as he reached out, he detected very little magic he could draw upon, and he knew better than to tap into his own reserves when he wasn't in his best health. Rest, he decided, was probably the best option, but he was concerned about getting off the contraption when he was supposed to.

Just then, there was a terrible noise as the train began to move forward, jolting Bael momentarily out of his light trance. Well, he certainly wasn't going to have to worry about sleeping deeply, he thought with a frown, cupping his ears until his hearing adjusted to the sound. At least there seemed to be a sort of rhythm to it, he thought, closing his eyes again. Perhaps he could concentrate on that.

Bael jolted awake in a panic, wondering where he was and if he had missed his stop. Grabbing his bag, he scrambled out, seeing that quite a number of people were getting off as well. In his confusion, he relied on the crowd, shuffling out and through the station until suddenly it seemed to open up into a wide area that made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was, indeed, Liverpool Street station. And Bael had never, ever seen that many people in one place in his entire life. It was bigger than Duntolm and its village combined, and it occurred to him that between the bustle by the trains and the people milling about the shops and those standing around that there were at least twice as many people. And yet, it was an enclosed building with great ceilings and glass and all sorts of strange lights and noises where he didn't really understand what they were or what was making it. He scrambled to get away from it all and ended up outside, but outside proved to be no relief. Not only were there more people, but also there were more cars than he had seen in the other village, and many more buildings, tall and bold and some oddly shaped. One of them even seemed to stand on its end, like a giant flower of glass that was covered with a metal cage to keep it from blooming.

Perhaps that's where the queen lives, he thought, but the idea of seeking her aid in his crisis was unappealing, for it meant braving the streets of London to get there. No, he was supposed to catch another train, he remembered. But his feet wouldn't move. He did not want to go back into the station again.

He had been standing there quite some time in a state of shock when a girl who was paying much more attention to the screen in front of her nose than to what was in front of her knocked him off his feet. She began cursing a great many words that didn't seem to translate well, stopping to check her phone to make sure it was all right before checking her own state.

Bael couldn't help but eye her warily. Most of her head appeared oily black but the roots of her hair-streaked blond like a jagged star on the top of her head. Her face was powdered and her eyes painted with black circles and her bottom lip had a jewel on it. She wore a black dress with no sleeves and instead wore tons of jewelry and had pictures on her skin.

"What's your problem then?" she asked combatively, standing up. But when he didn't answer right away, she seemed to take on a completely different tone. "Hey, you all right? It's not like I bumped into you hard, so don't try the law suit approach, my parents don't have anything anyway."

"Are you a demon?" Bael asked softly. The girl blinked and the laughed heartily at that, but it wasn't a very demonic laugh.

"No, but thanks for that. The name's Audrey, but most people know me as Lemons. Are you a trekkie or something? What's with the ears?" she asked, then flicked one as he struggled to stand. "Wow, those look real."

"Yes, don't do that," Bael protested, getting up and fixing his hat.

"Well, you're too tall to be an elf," Audrey decided, picking his pack off the ground. It was a very strange cloth… and definitely not synthetic.

"Not all elves are short," Bael said briskly, wondering how to get away from her. But Audrey paused and began to study him carefully. She then inspected his pack, even opening it up and browsing its contents. "That's my pack, please. I dropped it just now. I'd like it back," he insisted.

"If you're an elf, why is your English so good?" Audrey asked suspiciously.

Bael sighed. Did he really have a choice but to trust this stranger now? Albus had warned him not to speak too much to anyone he met along the way, and yet… how would he be able to complete his travels without further help? The city was much, much vaster than he ever would have expected, and the castle he was going to was supposed to be much farther still.

"This is my real language, although I am not sure what good it will be for you to hear it," Bael said. "I am a child of Danaan and come from a very far land."

"Wow, that was strange! It sounded like…words wrapped up in bells," Audrey said, and then suddenly looked around, suspicious of her surroundings before turning back to Bael.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing in the middle of London?" Audrey demanded.

"I'm Bael, Servant of Prince Tambryn, on an urgent mission to find Professor Snape and seek his aid. I was instructed to find transport to Hogwarts Castle by way of train," he said in English, hesitating as he looked at the station. "But I wouldn't mind finding another way. Walking, perhaps…" he added hopefully.

"Which one is Hogwarts? Where's that at?" Audrey asked with a frown.

"Near Hogsmeade, in the Scottish lands," Bael said.

"Well, I've never heard of Hogsmeade, but you won't be walking if it's in Scotland," Audrey snorted. "Who gave you instructions? Wait, I thought I saw a piece of paper in here," she said, turning back to the bag.

"Albus Dumbledore, the Master of the Leaf," Bael explained. "He is from this world."

"Follow the road to Amesbury and seek the aid of the Broom Service. What's a Broom Service? A cleaning agency?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't find it," Bael admitted.

"I also don't get what he means by these fractions in the station numbers," Audrey snorted. "But what I do know is when you're following directions and you mess up the very first step, the rest of it is pretty much useless. Here, take your bag, I'll find it on Google maps."

"Google maps?" Bael repeated unsurely as the girl brought her device out again and began tapping on it. "Is that a magical device of some sort?"

"Sort of," she said, then frowned. "All I get when I put in Hogsmeade is a bunch of inns and public houses with similar names. And the only relevant search is conspiracy pages: 'Hogsmeade; secret government site or China whispers?' This isn't going to work. I could look up Snape, but then I'd probably just get Lucky Snape fan pages or what's going on at Snape Maltings, and that won't help." But then she paused and stared at Bael's forlorn face. "Hang on. Aren't Lucky's parents both professors? I'm sure they are. She even mentioned it on her blog."

"Blog?" Bael repeated, still not understanding the conversation at all.

"She runs a financial blog in her spare time. It's the only reason I pay attention to her, really, I'm not a fan, of course, but she does have a nice column on uni budgeting and investing for beginners. That's the only reason I follow her," she explained defensively.

"I don't recognize the name," Bael sighed. "I don't suppose you know if she has any siblings?"

"Tons," Audrey snorted. "Every time there's some scandal one of the other person appears claiming they are one of her siblings. Mostly Alex, but some of the others too."

"Alexandria?" Bael repeated excitedly. "That is a name of one of the professor's daughters, I'm certain! And Alicia and Andrew and Aurelius and Corey and Fortuna and…"

"It's okay, I get it. It's them," Audrey said. "Fortuna is Lucky's real name, you know. So now we know, now it gets tricky."

"Why is that?" Bael asked impatiently.

"Because Lucky's famous, and you can't just out of the blue contact a famous person and say, 'hey there's this Elf that needs to talk to your father,' you know," Audrey said, but then paused. "Or can I?" Audrey looked around again, and then walked over to a statue of a group of children with baggage and forlorn faces. She sat down on the edge of the statue. Bael followed behind, watching her intently.

"Are you going to do something with that device?" Bael asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll send her a tweet. But she isn't following me, so I have to make it so it's clear for her and obscure to the other thousand people that subscribe to her. We don't want a flash mob here or anything. Maybe I can word it in a way that anybody else reading it will just think you're just a mental fan," Audrey mused. "Then they'll just ignore it."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Bael admitted, feeling quite worn.

"Leave it to me," Audrey assured him, and then thought. "'Waylaid Elf named Bael seeking Prof. at L.S. kinderport. 911. Bael wants to get #luckysnape.' There, that might work."

"What will work?" Bael asked.

"Basically, I just sent a public message to Lucky's twitter with hints to your being here. If she knows you, she'll understand. Anyone else looking at it will probably think you're just some sod wanting to sleep with her," Audrey explained. Bael blinked. "The problem is, it may take her some time to notice it…assuming she notices it at all, because a lot of other people send messages to her name every day, and on top of that she might still be at the uni. Not everyone's done with classes yet. In short, we might be in for a long wait, and she may not come at all."

Bael sighed and sat down in resignation, coughing softly as his excitement wore off and his body began to remind him of its weakened state. Apparently Audrey noticed it as well.

"You want a hot drink? It's pretty damp out here, with all that rain we had," Audrey observed.

"I was warned not to eat or drink anything until I was with the Professor," Bael explained. Audrey looked at him questioningly. "My people only eat plants…"

"Vegan? Not a problem. My parents are vegan," she snorted. "I know what to get, you just stay here and wait. Don't talk to anyone until I get back, just in case someone answers that message and it's not her."

"Would they get here that fast?" Bael asked nervously.

"Only if they were already in the area," Audrey reassured him. "I'll be right back."

Even so, Bael couldn't help but feel a more than a little concerned that someone would approach him while she was gone, unsure of how to handle it or what to do if someone claiming to be Lucky herself came. Fortunately, the girl was soon back with a couple of strange cups, handing him one. The cup was not made of anything he readily recognized, and it was warm to the touch.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Soy latte with non-GMO soy," Audrey said. "Not that I'd call it healthy, exactly, but coffee acts as a decongestant and either way it'll help keep you going while we wait," she explained, taking a seat as well.

"Your parents only eat plants?" Bael asked.

"Yeah. They think it's immoral and unnatural to eat meat," Audrey said, taking a sip. Bael took a sip too, but in the process burnt his tongue and couldn't really taste anything. "So I told them that I thought it was immoral and unnatural to take B12 shots. And then they pointed out that cutting was immoral and unnatural, so I had to choose. I guess I sort of lost that one but at least now I can eat as much as meat as I like and have it as rare as I like."

"I understand that you argued with your parents and now you're allowed to eat meat, but I admit I didn't follow the middle of the conversation much," Bael admitted humbly.

"Oh. Actually, it's probably just as well," Audrey said. She took another sip and there was a beep and a strange buzzing noise and took out her phone, spinning through the new entries. "There's a tweet here from Dale Chance," she said, nearly spilling her coffee. She quickly set it down.

"You received a message from someone?" Bael prompted.

"Yeah, he says to keep the elf on the shelf," Audrey said, glancing up at him. Bael frowned.

"I don't suppose that has two meanings as well?" Bael suggested, tired of not understanding what she was trying to do.

"I can't be sure, but I think so," Audrey said. "I mean, to anyone reading it, it sounds like he's telling you to get lost, but if he does know who you are, it can also mean that he wants us to stay here."

"So we still have to wait," Bael said with frustration. "What, then, was the point of telling me about it?"

"Chance is Lucky's boyfriend. That he answered at all is significant. He seldom comments," Audrey explained, and then nodded to herself. "Yes, and that's another reason we should stay put. He wouldn't have said anything at all if he thought it was just a come on."

"I'm glad of that. I'd never approach any of Severus' daughters without his permission," Bael insisted. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Drink your latte," she said dryly. "I'll keep an eye on my phone in case there's more."

Just then there was a gust of wind that whipped around the water in the air and made them both look around. It wasn't long after that a tall man in a hooded raincoat hurried over to them, taking long strides to get there.

"Lemonslice66?" he asked.

"Yah. Lemons works. And I already know who you are," she told him. It was hard to miss Dale Chance, even in a slicker.

"Let's get to a more secure location. Anyone could have seen that tweet," Dale advised. "Follow me."

He hurried down a street and towards a flag shop, unaware that Bael had to exert to keep up, and then down a side alley that Audrey had never seen before. It didn't look much different from any alley that she had ever seen; she just hadn't known this one was there. The side door of the flag shop opened, and a girl with thick black hair in tails and a grey jumper ran out, a bit out of breath.

"We don't have long to sort this out," Lucky warned them. "I have a final in half an hour."

"I know," Dale said. "This is Lemons, and this is Bael."

"Ya, well, we'll see about that. No, I know this is Lemons, she comments on my blog. I meant that I want proof this is Bael," Lucky explained. "How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"Who else would I be?" Bael said, puzzled.

"A demon, for one thing," Lucky said. Bael blinked.

"There is not one ounce of taint in my aura! How could you even accuse me of such a thing? I have never been so insulted!" Bael said indignantly.

"Most humans can't really see auras, Bael," Dale explained quickly. "Our sight only has physical awareness."

"How very limited," Bael said with irritation. "Yes, now that I think of it, I do remember Lord Severus masking his physical form and believing that was enough to fool our guards. We all thought it was rather silly, actually."

"Perhaps something more personal?" Dale suggested.

"Oh! Um, well he doesn't have much fashion sense. And he has an extreme dislike of scented baths," Bael said. Dale quickly held his nose to keep himself from sniggering. Lucky threw him a dirty look. "He's also one of the few individuals I know who is in love with his own wife, and will sometimes agree to her outlandish ideas despite the fact that they go against his own common sense."

Dale took a step back but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, turning his back to Lucky to help shield himself from her fierce gaze.

"Anyone could have guessed all of that!" Lucky snapped, loud enough to be heard over Dale's laughter.

"Well, I am sorry, but he happens to be a very private man, and didn't confide in me much past his desire to put that anchor device of his in the ground and to get home," Bael defended with irritation, ending with a series of coughs. The sound seemed to have a calming effect on Dale, suddenly concerned with the fae's current welfare.

"I think we ought to let it go, Lucky. I believe he's who he says he is," Dale said, walking back over. "I think anyone who was trying to masquerade as Bael to get at the Professor would have come up with an answer that is harder to explain how he got that information. Bael is offering his own experience and not trying to overreach," he pointed out. "Besides, I'm worried about what sort of viruses he might have been exposed to since he arrived. It looks like he has a bit of a chill."

Lucky frowned and reached out and grabbed Bael's arm, which did seem unusually cold, at least for human standards.

"It has been quite damp," Bael explained. "It was raining when I arrived, and was ever so wet both on the large wagon transport and the train. There does not seem to be enough magic in this world for me to gather to remedy my dampness or my cough. It's all I can do to keep the translation aura active."

"Maybe we should give him a Pepperup Potion?" Dale suggested.

"What, are you crazy? We don't know what that'd do to him. It's like Aunt Anna, only worse. Magic here is likely to have unexpected results if it's used on him, and I sure as hell don't know what would work and what wouldn't. The best thing would be to get him to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Sagittari can handle it," Lucky said. The two of them glanced at the flag shop then back at each other.

"Think he can use the Port Stations?" Dale asked. Lucky shrugged. "Can your Aunt?"

"Maybe. I dunno, I thought someone said she could once, but she mainly just pops around. Even over oceans," Lucky added, frowning at Bael thoughtfully. "And she's also not fae, she's just got a lot of wild magic."

"I'm not sure we should risk it, then," Dale advised. Lucky sighed and took out her phone.

"I'll call Alex, maybe we can get her to take over," Lucky said, dialing a series of numbers. Dale turned his attention to Audrey.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up, Lemons. I'm glad I checked Lucky's twitter before practice. Normally, I don't put up my daily sarky comment until evening," Dale grinned.

"No big deal. I have a soft spot for abandoned puppies," Audrey shrugged. "That he happened to be a mythical race was just a bit of a bonus."

"Um, yes about that," Dale said, smiling apologetically to Bael, who seemed to be dozing slightly. "We'd very much appreciate it if you didn't mention that part of this adventure to your friends."

"Oh, sure. I know the drill. I have a few mates that say they're vampires but don't want it to get out. I do want something in return, though," Audrey said.

"What is that?" Dale asked guardedly.

"You don't mention that we ever met," Audrey said. Dale blinked. "I mean, Lucky, okay, sure. But you? I've got a reputation to keep."

"Mm. Understood," Dale said, nodding expressionlessly.

"Good. With that said, keep in touch, I'd like to find out how this all turns out," Audrey said with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Elf!"

"Hm?" Bael said, shaking himself more awake. "Thank you, Audrey."

"You're registered on my blog, ya? I'll send you an email," Lucky said, putting her phone away.

"Thanks! I'd better moving, then. My parents think I'm dead in a back alley whenever I'm an hour late getting home," Audrey said, rolling her eyes as she turned and walked back towards the station.

"Since when are you cooler than me?" Dale asked blankly once she was around the corner.

"She's a goth. In her peer group, anybody is cooler than you," Lucky snorted. "Alex isn't coming. She's helping grandfather put the finishing touches on the mansion and he refuses to let her leave. And I got to go to my final exam, so…"

"Great, I'm going to miss practice," Dale said with annoyance.

"A little, but Alex had a solution to how to get him to Dad," Lucky informed him. "The Hogwarts Express is getting ready to leave to pick up the students for the summer holiday, so she's going to use some executive authority to get them to stop at King's Cross to pick him up. You better get movin', though, those dwarves aren't going to be happy if it makes them late getting back to Hogsmeade."

"Dwarves? Do they have a way to get me to Hogwarts Castle?" Bael asked weakly.

"Yes, I have to get you to the train," Dale explained.

"Not another train," Bael moaned.

"This one will be a lot safer… and quieter, really, hardly anyone will be on it," Dale assured him. "At least you'll be able to get some rest. Lucky, did Alex say anything about what we can give him?"

"No, but I did mention he wasn't feeling well. She said Sagittari would know how to take care of him," Lucky said. "I got to get going. See you later," she said, and disapparated with a pop.

"Right, let's go," Dale said, taking his bag. "I think we'll take the 205 and save you at least one train ride. I don't suppose you've been on a bus yet?"

"I have, yes. There are a lot of people on them. There are a lot of people everywhere," Bael said, glancing around.

"Just try to focus on following me and try not to worry about what everyone else is doing there. I'm afraid there's a good possibility I'll attract attention," Dale admitted, "but the good news is they aren't likely to notice you at all."

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Bael said, shaking his head.

"It means the disinterest spell doesn't always work on me," Dale explained, putting on some sunglasses. "But let's give it a go." Bael followed close behind Dale as they left the alley, taking his advice and concentrating on his back instead of the noise and bustle around him. They walked quite swiftly; much more than Bael would have liked, but he pushed himself to keep up.

It seemed there was a reason to hurry; there was a bus already approaching where a group of people waited. It was not like the first bus he rode at all… this bus was tall, taller than a cottage at home. He couldn't help but gape at it, Dale quickly pulling him by the arm to make certain he got on. It was so packed with people, that Bael considered hopping right back off again.

"Let's try up top," Dale suggested, leading him up a narrow stair and over to a pair of seats.

"I don't think I like this," Bael murmured.

"Don't worry, we won't be on it for long," Dale reassured him.

"I've been in here long enough all ready," Bael said softly.

"Just think about the tales you can tell when you get back home," Dale suggested.

"Assuming I have a home to go back to," Bael said. Dale frowned and gazed at him worriedly, but he knew it was not the time or place to go into it.

"We won't be long," Dale repeated, and then tried to pay attention to where they were.

Bael stared out the window glumly. He wasn't very keen on this world so far, he decided. So this is what comes of large families and short lives? He was not very impressed with the results. Even so, perhaps it was better than his own people's situation, he thought somberly. There were so few of them…so very few… compared to the might of the dark elves and demons that overwhelmed them. And now they had lost their greatest ally and leader, a wizard of many names; the Gardener, the Half, Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius… who knows how many more… kidnapped during a major battle fought to regain their shrinking borders. They had succeeded; but at what cost? And with so few warriors among their people, it would be a strain to actually defend it against a second attack.

"How long will it be before I can relay my message to my Lord Severus? My mission is very dire," Bael said, feeling impatient as he thought of what was going on at home. His own discomfort was inconsequential, he told himself. He was expendable; his people were not.

"If we successfully get you on the train, you'll be there tomorrow morning," Dale said.

"I'm glad of that," Bael said with a sigh.

"We'll want to go back down when we get close to our stop so it's easy to get off," Dale warned.

"I do want to get off," Bael said, trying to stay alert.

"A couple more," Dale said, watching what was going on out the window. The bus didn't seem to move all that quickly as far as Bael was concerned. He was nearly dozing again when Dale stood. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Bael stumbled behind Dale, unsteady as the jostled on the road but eager to get back on firm ground again. Finally, they were back on the pavement, and Dale wasted no time in getting away from the curb, leading him towards yet another tall building filled with people. He found himself staring at the ceiling; an intricate lattice of painted metal caging the cavernous area and enveloped in glass. He bumped into Dale, who had stopped abruptly.

"Careful," Dale said gently in response. "Sorry, I was just thinking that getting on the platform may be a bit of an adventure. This way."

"What do you mean an adventure?" Bael asked warily.

"There's a magic gateway involved," Dale explained, pulling up his collar and leading him down to the gates. It was quite a walk, and humans were darting left and right. But as they walked down the line, Bael saw a bright energy field in the middle of the platform.

"Do you mean that magic gateway?" Bael asked curiously. Dale blinked in surprise.

"You mean you see something there?" Dale asked in response. But before Bael could do more than nod, a girl in her high teens crossed in front of them on her way to the train, and she stopped abruptly.

"Do you know who you look like?" she asked. Dale smiled sheepishly. "Justin Beiber, tha's who you look like." He blinked.

"In no way shape or form do I look like Justin Beiber!" Dale protested hotly. "For one thing, I'm much taller!"

"Calm, I didn't mean it to be an insult," she said, continuing on. "It's not like I said you looked like that guy from Second Chance or anything." Dale stared after her.

"If it wasn't official already, it's official now," Dale muttered. "My career as a front man is definitely over."

"Are we going through that door?" Bael asked. He was so glad to see something more familiar that he had missed the exchange altogether.

"Do you think you can get through it?" Dale asked.

"Easily, it's only a door," Bael said with exasperation and walked through. Dale paused only a moment to make sure he was in a straight line to the pillar before walking through himself, unsurprised to find Bael standing immediately on the other side, staring at the steaming train in front of him. Standing in front of the engine were several rather annoyed looking Dwarves with folded arms, while the conductor peered out of the first car with a frown.

"We're holding them up. Come on, let's get you on that train," Dale said, hurrying over.

"Chance! Don't tell me you're behind this!" the conductor said with annoyance.

"Not I, sir. I'm just escorting the passenger. This is Bael, a friend of Headmaster Snape, who needs to go to Hogwarts on an urgent matter," Dale explained quickly, handing up the backpack.

"I should hope it's urgent, considering the Ministry order asking us to wait. Now we'll have to make up time," he complained. "All aboard, then."

"Good luck, Bael," Dale said. "Lucky and I will see you in a few days once classes our done."

"Thank you," Bael said, getting on the train. He wondered, then, about Dale's comment. Bael had hoped to go back home as soon as he delivered his message, but Dale had assumed that he was staying for days. Or was it some sort of omen that he would be delayed?

"You're to stay up here in the front car, none of the others are being serviced at the moment," the conductor said, handing him his bag. "Sit wherever you like."

"Thank you," Bael said, and the conductor left him alone.

He found the closest bench, away from the window and the foreign noises. The train itself was strange enough noises to try and get used to; they were nothing like the noises of the first train he had ridden on. It was much louder…and breathier… and it seemed to take it much longer to pick up any speed. But even as he observed that fact, he also noticed that it seemed to be going at a much steadier pace than the other train he had been on. Everything passing by seemed muffled as well. Perhaps it was just because the train was noisier that made everything else seem distant. Even so, it was a strange sensation…the strangest yet… and at the same time, it was strangely familiar as well. For even through the mechanical boiler, gears, wheels and rods, there was a hint of magic present…. a hint that he had not felt since he had left Stonehenge. And as the train moved farther away from the center of the city, it ever-so-slowly began to increase. Not enough for him to draw on, he thought with a frown, but at least it did seem to be getting stronger.

He leaned back and attempted to get comfortable, and allowed himself to doze for a while, taking Dale's advice to try and get some rest.

He was reawakened by the sound of his own cough, and his own grogginess indicated he had slept deeper than he had intended. The light had dimmed somewhat and the cabin was a little warmer from the late afternoon heat. But the most remarkable change was the scene out of the window. Buildings were scant, or gathered in small groups in the distance. Instead of cities, there were agrarian fields and grassy hills; interrupted by dark moors and blue waters enveloped by green tree-lined shores. This, at least, seemed more promising. It strongly reminded him of the Thornwood in fact, which in turn reminded him of his conversation with Dumbledore. Hogwarts castle, it seemed, was just as far north of Stonehenge as Caer Danaan was compared to the Gardener's mushroom ring. And many of the land features were similar; although the western lands here had separated over time. Still, perhaps this part of the land was the same, and perhaps it was a sign that they were getting close.

The magic in the air did seem to be stronger, he sensed. He shifted over to peer out the window, watching the scenery. But the magic was strangely complex and unpure; and he was uncertain if he could tap into it, or even if it was wise to try. In some ways, he was feeling even worse than before. It was hard to breathe now, and he felt beads of sweat on his face that didn't belong, but his nap had returned some of his strength and had given him a precious second wind. He gazed out with anticipation and watched as the light changed the colors in the sky and then faded. Distant, ghostly lights filled windows and streets in the distance, harsh and yet lifeless.

Bael awoke as the sky began to lighten. Smaller stone cottages with flickers began to be visible here and there, and the fields grew closer, as well as a dark line of trees that began to close in menacingly.

The train stopped, and Bael peered out of the door, wondering what he was going on. He stood up, and then immediately regretted it, for a whirling sensation overtook him. He felt unsteady on his feet and his legs were wobbly, and he wondered for a moment if he was going to fall. After a moment it settled, and Bael sat down, wondering if he was even sicker than he thought he had been. It was then that he glanced out the window and did a double-take. What was a moment ago a large building with several fields surrounding it was gone; instead there was a small railway station with a very large platform for a station that size which seemed to connect to some sort of boat dock.

There was a bustle outside his compartment, and Bael stood again, peering out, disoriented. The conductor swiftly walked through, pausing for a moment as if he had forgotten there was a passenger on board.

"You'll see yourself out, I trust?" the conductor said.

"I…did something happen just now?" Bael asked.

"Hm? Oh… we turned the train around. Sorry, normally it's just us, so I didn't think to warn you. We have to prepare the train and we have a lot of bags to take on, so you'll have to find your own way around to the castle. Stay away from the Dark Forest, otherwise you should be safe enough," he said briskly.

"But where is the castle?" Bael asked.

"Where is the castle?" the conductor repeated blankly. "Get off the train. I think you'll figure it out."

Bael gathered his pack and got up, thanking the conductor quietly despite the fact that he was standing there tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He stumbled off the train and onto the platform, watching as dwarves marched back and forth towards the water. Curiously, Bael followed and then stopped short the moment he was around the station, for there in the distance across from the glistening lake was Hogwarts Castle. But where was the village? It seemed to be completely left to itself, he thought with wonder. And how was he to cross?

There seemed to be three obvious ways; a dirt road which seemed to lead from the tracks to the back of the castle; a path that had been trodden around the lake on the same side as the road, or the small wooden boats straight across, most of which were filled with luggage and were busy navigating themselves over to the shore to be unloaded. Every now and then, huge tentacles whipped out of the lake water as if inspecting the cargo before disappearing below the surface. Bael didn't like that at all.

He set out for the path around the lake, inhaling deeply only to cause himself to cough. Still, he was close now, he thought, heartening himself on the fact that he was so close. And such a castle! Ever-so magnificent, much more than he imagined considering the modest and fervent protests from Severus that he wasn't a lord of anything. And here was a castle that challenged the size of Caerbrenin, the capital in his own land! It was easily twice or perhaps three times the size of Duntolm of Tir Danaan. Did Severus' protests about being called a lord mean that this was just a simple holding in this land? Bael doubted it, even after the wonders he saw of the city. The city had been so foreign; the surrounding here made much more sense.

Despite Bael's determination, he felt himself moving slower and slower as he worked his way around the path until he no longer could continue without resting. Reluctantly, he sat on a rock in attempt to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, and to his surprise, sensed a waft of magical energy crackling in the air. It was strong, stronger than perhaps anywhere he had experienced before other than the heart of the Thornwood itself. But this magic was not pure white energy at all. Instead, it had many facets…it was as if magic had shattered like a crystal, and the prismatic effect had separated all of its different aspects into their own colors and hues. He sighed in frustration. He could not draw on this mess; it'd go through him like attempting to eat soup with his bare hands. Was there no relief at all from his illness and fatigue here?

He forced himself to stand, and closed his eyes again, attempting to find the purest source. His head turned towards it, and he opened his eyes. It was directed towards the Dark Forest that the man on the train had warned him about. And yet, it was white there, he decided, scrambling over to the road to regard it closer. It felt very much like the Thornwood indeed. The trees whispered, and everything in it was teaming with life, and from where he stood it was much, much closer than the castle. Perhaps if he stepped through to the brush line, the energy would be pure enough for him to draw on, at least enough that he would be able to complete his quest to deliver the message.

It was farther than he had thought, or it was perhaps it was simply his condition that made it seem far, but the relief he got just by stepping inside was worth the exertion. Here, at least, the energy was white and lively. Eagerly he embraced it, drawing it into himself and bringing a flush to his cheeks. At last he felt it safe to draw on the magic within himself, focusing on curing his fever and the weight that seemed to be in his lungs.

It was only a few seconds later that he realized that something had gone terribly wrong, for the energy that he had tried to draw off of started collapsing on itself. It wasn't white as he had believed, he thought with a panic. It was a pale grey, corrupted by an unknown source! It would not be long before the energy would fade and sap the life and magic from him like a parasite, and he had used it to heal himself! Fearful that he only had minutes of life left, he darted out of the wood and raced for the castle with reckless abandon, stretching his resources to the limits as he ran. A strange barrier was blocking the gate, but with another push of magic he managed to breach it, not allowing himself to be daunted by the steps in his way. The doors were already open; and instinctually he followed the widest hallway, racing towards what he perceived would be the throne room at the other end. The last of his magic was nearly spent when he reached the doors to the Great Hall; and with one final heave, he forced them open and rushed in.

He was only vaguely aware of the amount of people in the room. He was focused only on the high table at the end, and the familiar faces Severus and Jennifer at the center.

"My Lord Severus! You are needed at home!" Bael shouted out in Elvish, too weak to keep up the translation spell.

Severus immediately leapt over the table as Bael crumpled to the floor, with Jennifer following close behind. Gasps and murmurs of surprise erupted around him, but Bael wasn't sure where they had come from, or even they were even in this world or the next.

Bael felt arms around him, and suddenly he felt a protective layer of magic within him; foreign but strong, and strangely familiar. Cool water was at his lips… and it too, seemed to have a trace of magic within it.

"Bael? It is Severus, do you hear me?" Severus asked in Elvish.

"Severus…" Bael whispered back. "I have found you at last…"

"Drink," Severus coaxed, but after only a sip, Bael batted it away. "What are you doing here, my friend?"

"The Gardener. It's the Gardener…he has been taken," Bael murmured.

"Taken? Merlin?" Jennifer repeated in fear.

"A prisoner of the demons! Our war with them is nearly lost," he explained.

Jennifer and Severus glanced at one another worriedly.

"We'll sort it out later, it's not important right now," Severus told Jennifer as he picked Bael up. "Let's get him to the hospital wing. Professor Weasley, take over!" he barked before carrying Bael out.

"Right," Hermione said, standing up and clearing her throat. "Please finish eating, you'll be dismissed to the train shortly, starting with Slytherin, of course," she added, nodding to the House cup winners. "And I hope you all have a good summer."

"Sounds like it's going to be an exciting one at least," Garvin Gamban commented at the Slytherin table.

"I have a feeling what just happened is going to drastically change my entire family's plans for the summer," Maurice said, glancing over at Leu. But Leu and many of the other Ravenclaws were still absorbed in Noah's somber presence at their table, trying to recover from Myrtle's ascension. "At the very least, my father's going to be put out if my mother doesn't visit the mansion tonight. Mother had a whole welcome home party planned, not that it matters now. The only reason a Danaan would be here is if the war on the other side was going very, very badly."


	2. Intervention of Fate

Chapter Two

Intervention of Fate

A soft breeze and warm sunlight on Bael's face finally caused him to stir and awaken, staring at a white ceiling.

"I'm not dead," Bael declared softly in surprise.

"You were never in that sort of danger," said Severus, shaking his head at him from where he sat beside him. Even more surprised, Bael sat up. Severus reached for a potion off the stand. "Drink this. It has to be taken while your stomach is empty, and I'm sure you must be famished by now. "

"What is it?" Bael asked warily.

"Medicine suited to your chemistry. It isn't the first time you'll have had it, and you've had no ill effects so far," Severus assured him, and Bael reluctantly drank it down with a wince.

"It has some sort of nettles in it," Bael complained.

"It helps with the lung congestion. You had a very nasty cold, along with draining yourself severely," Severus explained.

"I didn't drain myself, I was corrupted," Bael said defensively. "I tried to draw strength off that Dark Forest of yours, and it was so corrupted, it nearly finished me."

"Corrupted?" growled a deep voice with apparent indignation. Bael focused in on a centaur, standing watch near a long counter by the door. "The Dark Forest is one of the purest centers of wild magic in Western Europe. It is simply that you are not used to it. It'd be like drinking water in a foreign place; your body didn't know how to process it."

"No, it didn't. It isn't pure enough," Bael said, the centaur glaring in response. "I wasn't expecting to see any sort of centaur here."

"There aren't many, but we have a large constellation nearby," Severus explained. "Sagittari is the school doctor and magical creatures instructor. Fortunately for you, he knows enough about your race's needs that he was able to help Jennifer come up with this potion for you."

"Lady Jennifer?" Bael repeated curiously.

"Making potions is her job here, although she isn't here right now. She's helping take care of my daughter-in-law, who just gave me another grandson. We were able to postpone quite a number of events when you arrived, Bael, but that one just wouldn't wait any longer. If it wasn't for you, I'd be over there as well right now," Severus chided him expressionlessly.

"I am sorry I imposed," Bael said sincerely, having missed the subtle tease. "But it was on behalf of the Gardener that forced me to do so. He's been captured, so I was sent for help."

"Who sent you exactly?"

"Albus of the Leaf and my Lord Tambryn," Bael explained. "The king believes the Gardener was expendable and holds the border that the Gardener sacrificed himself to establish, but Albus and my lord do not share his confidence. They believe that the war will be lost if he is not retrieved and have sent me to see if there is anything you can do."

"I will do what I can to help, but there is one thing you should know right now, and that is if help it sent to your world, I will not be one of those going. There is no way in Hades that Jennifer would allow it now that we have a baby to contend with," Severus explained.

"Lady Jennifer had her baby?" Bael asked brightly.

"Care to see him? In fact, there's someone else with him that you really need to meet as well. May Bael have visitors, doctor?" Severus inquired.

"He is no longer contagious, and still has another half an hour before he may eat," Sagittari commented.

"Fair enough," Severus said, exiting the room. It was only a moment or two later that he returned with Quintin, followed by a woman with silver-blonde hair and soulful eyes, that seemed worried despite her warm smile.

"Ah, look at the little fellow! His eyes are very like his mother's, are they not? " Bael said with delight as Severus sat down with him. Quintin stared at the stranger warily.

"In some ways he looks more like her father, actually, which is a bit of headache because it only encourages Thomas to dote on him," Severus said. Ashley smiled and shook her head at that, sitting beside Severus. "Bael, this is Ashley Tinker. She's in charge of the castle nursery during the school term. She is also Merlin's wife." Bael's jaw dropped and he stared at the woman, turning rather pale.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even know the Gardener had a wife!" Bael said in surprise.

"It's not likely something he'd talk about while he's at his work," Ashley said, quite unoffended. "And your realm really has been a lot of work lately," she added dryly.

"I imagine so," Bael said somberly. "I suppose… I suppose you know already?"

"That he's missing? Yes," Ashley said. "Although I won't go as far to say he's been captured until I know more. My husband is notorious for finding a way out of the worst of situations, Bael, despite a multitude of close calls, including one or two I have witnessed myself," she admitted with a sigh. "I want to thank you sincerely for coming to tell us, and at such a great personal risk as well."

"I could do no less, my lady," Bael replied. "But now I wonder what can be done to help him?"

"Let me worry about that, you did your part, Bael," Severus said sternly. "Right now you need to concentrate on regaining your strength and health, since there is no way you can go through any sort of portal safely when you're in this condition."

"But I feel much better," Bael protested, the centaur stepping closer.

"Your physical health is indeed much better. In fact, you are ready to be released from my care, once you are properly fed," Sagittari said. "But the strain to your magic is something else entirely. I'm sure you know as I do that it will take time for it to heal on its own. Several weeks, I would think."

"Weeks?" Bael repeated, feeling a pit in his stomach.

"It should be some consolation that our time moves much faster here, Bael," Severus pointed out. "Even if it took all summer for you to recover, only a day or two will have passed in your world."

"Severus is right about that," Ashley agreed. "There is a clock in my husband's closet that keeps track of the time in your world. I don't think more than a half an hour has gone by since you arrived."

"Not that we have unlimited time, especially considering the circumstances," Severus said, Ashley nodding in agreement, "but we do have time to come up with a plan, and since I'm going to have to send someone else, time to meet up and appraise certain people of the situation. Fortunately, I happen to know exactly where to go to do that. My father was planning an open house and surprise party for Jennifer, which he moved to next weekend. I have little doubt that everyone I want to talk to will be there… even the ones that hadn't planned to attend last week," he added dryly. "Word has spread that a Fae from Tir Na Nog has arrived; there will be no doubt quite a bit of fuss, and much of it unwanted fuss."

* * *

><p>Jennifer Craw was having a terribly busy week, and a rather exciting one at that. It would have been busy had it just been a typical end of the term if any end of term was typical. But then to have Bael shows up out of the blue, and then to have Ginger go into labor was enough to make her feel as if she were being pulled two ways. Still, it was no contest in the end. She was more than happy to sit with Ginger and little Justice. Aurelius, as usual, barely had a day off before having to chase off after some dark wizard or another. But Ginger simply shook her head and smiled in resignation.<p>

"He is called Justice for a reason, after all," she had explained.

"Obviously," Jennifer replied with amusement. They spoke no more about it, and both quickly and firmly quelled any criticism launched by others about him not being there.

Before either of them knew it, it was the end of the week again, and they scrambled to come to some agreement over what Justice would wear to his first official family outing and what his outfit would be. They had just finished packing his bag when Jennifer heard the sound of pegasi outside.

"Sounds like the coach is here. And only two minutes late at that!" Jennifer scoffed.

"It still counts as late. Besides, I'm not all that superstitious," Ginger reassured her as they walked outside. The driver nodded to them from where he sat in front of the coach, more than a little put out that Headmaster Severus had made them circle around before finally setting down.

"Come along, come along, you know how your father is about being late," Severus said impatiently, opening the door for them from the inside.

"Well it isn't our fault the coach was late, is it?" Jennifer said knowingly. Severus reached out and pushed up her spectacles before she got in.

"Leave them there," he ordered, helping her inside. "And I am perfectly aware that you would not approve if the coach had been early any more than your father will appreciate it if we were late. Here, let me take him so you can get in," Severus instructed Ginger.

Well aware it was only an excuse so that he could hold Justice, she smiled and handed him over, getting in and shutting the door so the coach could take off. The coach moved with a jolt, but Severus was steady in his seat as he stared at the baby, whose eyes were already dark.

"He looks ever so much like you, Severus," Jennifer beamed as the two of them eyed one another.

"Yes, Anna showed me some of your pictures when you were babies. He's almost a spitting image. Even my mother was commenting on it," Ginger grinned. "Of course, she would."

"I always knew there'd be one," Jennifer said with a mysterious smile.

"There was bound to be at least one, as many as there are," Severus said dryly. "The irony being the one actually named Severus looks nothing like me whatsoever."

"That's quite all right, isn't it? Everyone is unique," Ginger said. "Not that I mind him looking like you, of course, but who knows what sort of nature he'll have, especially after having an overworked Auror for a father and a forensics alchemist as a mum."

"As long as he doesn't turn out to be a criminal, you have little to worry about," Jennifer said mischievously.

"Just hope he doesn't rebel as a teenager and becomes one just to spite you," Severus added.

"I'll just hope he gets into Hogwarts, and then you'll end up helping us deal with it," Ginger teased back, causing Jennifer to laugh.

"I don't think this one is going to be all that much of a problem," Jennifer reassured her. Severus squinted at her.

"Have you been studying our grandchildren's star charts again?" he accused her.

"No, Severus," Jennifer said with a smile. "I'll leave that to Sagittari. I just have a feeling about this one, that's all."

"Hm. I'll leave it for now, but rest assured, I'll get to the bottom of your predictions later," Severus threatened her. Jennifer kept smiling at him.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be taking it one day at a time, thank you," Ginger said with a grin, taking Justice back. "I very much want to live in the moment."

"I quite agree with you. As usual, you display impeccable common sense," Severus complemented her.

"Yes I do, but thank you for pointing it out anyway," Ginger agreed.

"Honestly, the way the two of you behave, I would have thought you both were always in the same family," Jennifer chuckled, looking out the window and spying the coast. "Just where is this new house of father's, Severus? Are we heading north?"

"North, but not all that far," Severus said, peering out her side window as well.

"Is it along the coast, then?" Jennifer said hopefully.

"It is," Severus acknowledged.

"Oh, wonderful! How I miss being by the coast, Severus, although I do love our London home. Being by the bluffs was ever so lovely at the cottage. My first home was by the sea as well," Jennifer said excitedly.

"So I'm given to understand," Severus said expressionlessly. "I believe he has missed it as well."

"Yes," Jennifer sighed, looking over at them. It was then that Jennifer noticed that Ginger seemed to be looking at Severus nervously. Her finger automatically moved to slide her spectacles down, but Severus had been alert, immediately pushing them back up again. "Severus Snape, just what are you up to?" Jennifer demanded in an almost threatening tone.

"I am not up to anything. In fact, I have gone well out of my way to stay out of it all, I assure you," Severus said.

"All of what?" Jennifer asked, then glanced at Ginger, who even through the glasses didn't seem to be doing as good of a job hiding from her.

"Occumens up," Severus murmured out of the corner of his mouth. Jennifer folded her arms and glared at her husband as Ginger focused her attention and Justice and pretended that Jennifer wasn't even there.

"I hate it when you gang up on me," Jennifer complained.

"It won't be for much longer," Severus said calmly. "In fact, your suspicious nature has actually worked out to our mutual benefit."

"How?" Jennifer asked, squinting at him again.

"I will tell you," Severus said, pausing a moment as the coach came to a landing. "It kept you so occupied that you weren't looking out the window at a critical moment," Severus finished explaining.

Jennifer stared at them until she noticed a face peering in on the other side of the door. She smiled brightly when she saw it was Aurelius.

"So you got off work after all?" Ginger said happily.

"Only for a couple of hours. It's grandfather's doing, really," Aurelius explained with a shrug. "Nobody wanted to be the one to come open the coach door for Mum, you see. So I was drafted."

"Am I being baited into something?" Jennifer said. "First these two acting like a pair of coverts and now you've been sent to keep me from finding out something? Don't tell me you don't know what's going on now, Severus."

"I never said I didn't know what was going on, Jennifer, I simply said I had no part in it," Severus reminded her.

"No part except keeping Mum from leaving the castle all term," Aurelius reminded him. "Honestly, Mum. Didn't you think that Father agreed to the Junior Wizard Olympics just a bit too easily?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have always felt that, despite the benefits that came from it," Jennifer admitted, squinting at Severus again.

"Either way, don't you think it's time that we let her out, Aurelius?" Severus prompted.

"I guess I might as well. I think we're all ready here, as long as you are," Aurelius said, opening the coach door.

Jennifer nearly kicked her way out; so anxious she was to see what they were trying to keep from her. She had taken no more than two steps out before she stiffened like startled deer, staring in disbelief. For in front of her, past the large garden party of family friends, was the Craw Manor, her childhood home, standing as if her life had been swept away and she was seven years old again. She was, in essence, looking at a ghost; a ghost resurrected from the daggers of time.

"Good god, it looks exactly as it was," Severus murmured in spite of himself, for he hadn't had the opportunity to see it either.

"Grandfather and Alex worked very hard to make sure it was," Aurelius said, taking justice and helping Ginger out. "Aunt Anna said it was chilling."

"Quite chilling," Severus agreed, and glanced over just as Jennifer had crumpled to the ground. He gently murmured to her and helped her to her feet, knowing it would be futile to dissuade the tears that fell. They walked over to the party, soon surrounded by friends and family who smiled gently at her in understanding.

"Welcome home, Jen-girl!" Thomas called out as he stepped out of the crowd, handing Stock the drink in his hand. "What is wrong with you? What's all that silly boo-hoo-ing when you haven't even seen the house yet? Are you a Craw or aren't you? Come on, they won't start without us, you have to have the grand tour first," he said firmly, taking her rather forcefully by the arm and leading her to the house. Some of the guests chuckled, while others picked up their conversations, pretending not to notice. But Alex emerged from the crowd with a smug look on her face, walking over to her father.

"Conspiracy successful!" Alexandria declared, planting a garden flag into the ground.

"You hardly did it single-handed," Aurelius snorted at her.

"Still, we got it done, didn't we?" Alex said, and then clapped silently as Zoë approached.

"As long as nobody rubs up against the wet paint on the walls of any of the guest bedrooms," Zoë said with a lowered voice. "We did cut it close. The thing I want to know is if this all was worth it? Aunt Jennifer was sobbing when her father dragged her in."

"She'll sob in every room he leads her to," Severus said with certainty.

"Just as Grandfather intended," Alex said.

"Have Andrew and Bael arrived?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Bael is over there talking to Anna and Pyther. I'm not sure where Andrew is at the moment," Alex said.

"Hiding somewhere. You know how he despises social functions now," Aurelius said.

"It was Bael I was mostly concerned with anyway. I don't suppose Eric Dalance is here?" Severus inquired.

"No, but Harry told me that he'd be here," Aurelius said.

"Good, let me know when he arrives," Severus said, slipping to the table to grab a glass of wine before wandering to the wall near the cliffs where Anna, Bael, and Pyther stood.

"Lord Severus… Severus, I mean," Bael corrected, waving off the stern look. "The Lady Jennifer, is she quite all right? They told me not to worry, but she was quite upset…"

"Yes, she is, but she is all right. An old wound of hers just opened when she wasn't expecting it to ever open again, but it's for the best. It's curious, really… her father's methods of healing himself are starkly different from hers, but when she's faced dealing with one of his methods or he one of her methods, it all works itself out brilliantly. Not painlessly; but brilliantly," Severus explained. Bael looked puzzled, but Anna and Francis were both solemn. "I must admit, seeing this place picked at a few of my scars as well."

"Mine too," Anna said with a nod. "Where those trees are planted over there was where we were lost the day we saw the Grim."

"Yes," Severus said. "And where we are standing is just about where I remember our dear aunt was standing when I first noticed her during the Craw wedding reception."

"I know, that's why I paused here," Anna admitted with a sigh.

"If I'd known that, I never would have disturbed you," Pyther admitted, smiling nervously.

"It's all right, Francis, it's just as well," Anna assured him, glancing at Severus. "We were discussing diet, medicine and unconventional magic with Bael," she explained.

"Although perhaps it'd be better if we did so closer to the party, perhaps?" Francis suggested. Anna sighed at him.

"It's only a wall, Francis, just a wall and an old memory," Anna protested.

"Perhaps, but why tempt fate?" Pyther chuckled.

"Yes, why indeed?" Lady Viviane agreed. How she came to be standing against the wall beside Anna, nobody knew, nor did anyone question it. Pyther, however, took a healthy step back, which in turn put him closer to Severus.

"Why, you're not human!" Bael said in surprise, looking her over carefully. "You are a Priestess of Danaan!"

"I was once," Viviane acknowledged with a nod. "I am a bit more than that now."

"Have you come to socialize at the garden party? Or is that simply an excuse to be here?" Severus asked.

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer, Severus? I am here because there are people I need to see here. I am also here because someone else is not," she added.

"Aunt Viv, I hope that doesn't mean you plan to take advantage of the situation," Anna said.

"On the contrary," Viviane said, holding up her glass. "I have come to aid and advise," she paused for a drink, with a look as if she were attempting to erase a bad taste from her mouth. "In essence, I'm here to make certain you succeed in rescuing the old fool."

"Thank you, Priestess," Bael said with a reverent bow of the head and a grateful smile. But Anna, Pyther and Severus stared at her in complete disbelief.

"At least the servant has some manners. The three of you would do well to learn them," Viviane suggested.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Viviane, but might I ask why you would want to help?" Severus asked skeptically.

"I have my reasons," Viviane said evenly, "and I'll gladly explain them to you when we meet in your study later. But know this; you will need my help to succeed. The Gardener's property has been overtaken by demons, and although they cannot bypass the anchor, they have in essence closed the main gate. This means the only safe gateway in or out of that world is mine. And no, Severus, you may not go along this time. You have much more important things to deal with in this world."

"I was aware of that already," Severus said.

"Oh, you aren't aware of all of it, trust me," Viviane said with amusement, then glanced at Bael. "And you, Bael, you must stay here until this crisis is over as well, regardless of the outcome."

"Stay here, Priestess?" Bael asked, horrified. "But why must I?"

"I have my reasons," she said calmly.

"Well, I know from what you've said before that I can't go over there," Anna said, Viviane nodding at that. "So who _is _going to go?"

"A rescue party of my choosing, led by Andrew," Viviane said calmly.

"Andrew?" Anna repeated skeptically.

"Not withstanding his duties as Transfiguration instructor, what makes you think that Andrew would be even willing to go along with whatever you have planned, Aunt Viviane?" Severus asked. Viviane smirked at that.

"Trust me, Severus, after your father makes his unfortunate comment this afternoon, he will be more than willing to do anything that gets him away from the rest of the family for awhile," Viviane informed them, finishing her wine. "I need to say hello to Zoë and Zacchius before I go. I will meet you in your study at midnight, Severus."

"Very well," Severus agreed. Viviane nodded and walked back towards the party canopy.

"That's the Otherworld priestess that Priestess Irian speaks with, is it not?" Bael asked.

"Yes. And she doesn't think too highly of her, as you'll recall," Severus reminded him.

"Aunt Viviane probably would be a big help this time, Severus. After all, she knows a lot more about how both worlds work than we do," Anna said.

"Yes, if she's sincere, and we can trust her. I suppose I'll have to try to determine that tonight," Severus said.

"What do you suppose is going to happen to Andrew?" Pyther asked.

"You mean what she thinks is going to happen. Despite her certainty, nothing in the future is certain," Severus said sternly. But then he shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't give us enough to go on to be able to stop anything directly. Anna, I don't suppose you'd keep an eye on her until she leaves? I'm sure she won't comment on it."

"I'm sure she won't," Anna agreed. "I'll go now. It looks like Corey and company have arrived."

"Good. I should go over and fetch Leu and Quintin, then. Jennifer will not be in a state to do so yet," Severus decided.

"May I go over as well? I'd very much like to meet more of your children," Bael said eagerly.

"Then you have a treat today, because they'll all be here… and all the grandchildren. Prepare to be overwhelmed. I know I always am," Severus admitted warningly. Pyther laughed at that, walking with them until they came closer and then broke into a run to meet the two youngest Willowby's who had broken into a run themselves to greet their favorite uncle.

Leu was the exception, hurrying over to Severus instead, and then nodding a greeting when he saw Bael.

"This is my son Llewellyn. Llewellyn, this is my friend Bael. He'll be spending the summer with us," Severus explained.

"So it would seem," Bael agreed with a sigh.

"All summer? Are we still going to meet up with the _Temptation?"_ Leu asked with a frown.

"Um, actually I really don't know as yet. Some things will need to be sorted out before we can make any specific plans," Severus said. Leu frowned, not liking the sound of that. "If not, I'll make sure you get some ocean time somehow," he promised. Leu relaxed slightly.

"Ocean time?" Bael repeated curiously.

"Llewellyn is a keen swimmer and diver, so we try to spend a few weeks on Jennifer's boat over the summer," Severus explained.

"How lovely! I rather miss the sea myself. Ours hasn't been safe of demons for hundreds of years," Bael admitted.

"Hundreds!" Leu exclaimed in surprise. But Severus had turned his attention to Corey, who was walking up with Quintin in his arms.

"Special delivery," Corey said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Severus said, taking Quintin from him.

"Down," Quintin said insistently.

"No, not until I can keep both eyes on you," Severus said.

"Wise decision," Corey commented.

"Do I make any other sort?" Severus said, quickly continuing before Corey could reply. "This is my eldest, Corey Willowby, one of the more renowned alchemists in Europe."

"I had good teachers," Corey chuckled.

"Quite true," Severus agreed. "This is Bael, whom you have heard of."

"I have. You helped my parents when they were in Tir Danaan," Corey said.

"Yes, I did," Bael acknowledged.

"And now you're here because Merlin has been kidnapped? I'd like filled in if you don't mind," Corey insisted, still smiling.

"Once I know more, I suppose I'll have to hold a family meeting," Severus mused.

"No supposing about it," Corey agreed. "After all, you are his apprentice, you have to do something other than attend parties…"  
>"Thank you, I hardly need to be reminded of my obligations," Severus said with a disapproving look.<p>

"Just be aware that everyone is watching you right now, including a certain young man just back from Whitebridge who is chomping at the bit to find a portal and go after his old man himself," Corey warned, his smile somehow looking more serious.

Severus immediately looked up and searched for Ambrose, focusing in on the black-haired teen standing by his mother with his arms folded and looking very much like a pinned up colt ready to bolt.

"I had best deal with that straight away. Corey, Bael is interested in meeting the rest of the family. I don't suppose you'd do the honors?" Severus said.

"Gladly," Corey answered cordially, apparently satisfied that his father had rushed off. "So who have you met so far?"

"I met Andrew at the castle, and Aurelius brought me here, and just now you and Llewellyn," Bael said.

"Most call me Leu," Leu said.

"So you need to meet the girls?" Corey said, looking around. "Ah, there's Lucky, she seems to be coming this way."

"Oh yes, I did meet Lucky, but I would like to see her again," Bael said as Corey waved her over.

"Hey! You look better," Lucky said as she came closer.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for helping me get to Hogwarts," Bael said gratefully.

"You helped him?" Corey asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Lucky said. "What matters is he got here. Where's Dad?"

"Trying to talk Ambrose out of going after his father," Corey explained with a sigh. Lucky frowned.

"Why? What's the matter with Toby?" she asked.

"Kidnapped by the demons," Corey explained. Lucky stared at him.

"Is Toby another of the Gardener's names?" Bael asked in surprise. "He has a son?"

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, and the others turned to see Aurelius standing there, out of breath.

"Um, Bael, Rel wants you to know that very few wizards here know that Toby is the Gardener and it's safer for everyone if it stays that way," Corey said. "Especially for Ambrose."

"I understand. Toby is someone else, and they are both missing," Bael said solemnly, and Aurelius released his grip, concentrating on catching his breath. "But won't someone wonder about them both being gone?"

"Toby's got a reputation of disappearing at weird times," Lucky said. "There have been close calls about it getting out, but not because they both disappeared at the same time."

"Nearly dying at the same time is a bit harder to explain," Aurelius said dryly.

"We're doing rounds," Corey informed Aurelius. "We still need to meet Alicia and Alex."

"Well, Alicia and Ginger are sitting under the canopy with the babies where it's cooler, and Alex is probably still in the thick of things explaining how brilliant she was at helping grandfather obtain the plans and permits for this place," Aurelius said critically. "Honestly, I know she did that, but it was Grandfather who paid for the work crews and helped Zoë do the nitty gritty matching all the furniture and all of that."

"Alex will be Alex," Lucky snorted. "What's her and Ben's new cottage look like?"

"Like a chicken coop combined with a one level version of the Weasley's Burrow," Aurelius snorted. "At least now the manor's done she'll me more willing to work on it."

"Shall we go over?" Corey suggested.

"I think I'm going to go help Dad with Ambrose," Lucky said, waving to them and walking off in that direction.

"If anyone can get through to Ambrose, she can," Corey said.

"We can hope. Things are going to be complicated enough as it is," Aurelius said, leading them over to the table where Ginger and Alicia were sitting. "I'll corral Alex and bring her over here, it'll be easier that way."

"Good, then we can actually sit down and get some drinks," Corey said. "And then I can finally hold Justice!"

"If you want to hold Justice, I suggest you do it before you get drinks," Ginger said dryly.

"Terms accepted," Corey decided, working the baby away from his mother. He then did a double-take. "Wow Justice, really looks like…. Dad," he said. It wasn't exactly what he was originally thinking, but it was the safer route.

"Yes, everyone thinks so," Ginger said with a grin. "He'll be ugly as sin."

"Not necessarily, Andrew looked a lot like father at that age, and he didn't turn out so bad," Alicia said.

"He went out of his way to make himself look better, too," Ginger said dryly. "Anyway, I knew what I was getting into marrying a Snape, and I don't care. He's still mine."

"I think he's beautiful," Bael protested. "And so is your little man!" he added, smiling at Alicia and her six month old.

"Bael, this is my sister Alicia, married to Pyther whom you've met, and that is Severus Nicholas…Nicky for short," Corey introduced.

"Hello," Alicia said with a smile. "I have two others, Dawn and Michael. They're in the nursery pin at the moment," she explained.

"How wonderful! And I am grateful for your husband's assistance, Lady Alicia. He is instructing me on what foods I may safely eat here," Bael said.

"Yeah, he's a vegetarian expert these days. Personally, I prefer steak," Alicia said. Ginger and Corey both chuckled at that. Bael smiled wanly.

"Sit down. We're not formal here," Ginger said. "Besides, it's much easier if you let people come to you. Between general curiously over a Fae being here and two babies, we'll get plenty of visitors."

"I'll get us drinks," Corey decided. "Is wine all right?"

"Yes, as long as it's not a dark wine," Bael said, remembering Pyther's warning.

"We're at a Craw function, but I'll see what I can do," Corey said, slipping away.

"He's right about that. Whatever you do, don't get your glass mixed up with anyone else's," Alicia grinned. "I'd say most of us here are drinking dark wines."

"Except for me," Ginger brooded over her glass of lemonade.

"Now you know why I weaned early. Well, one of the reasons," Alicia said. "The truth of the matter is that Francis is way more maternal than I am, and I have a world exhibition coming up."

"Well, we're only planning on one, so I plan to take my time and do the mum thing as best I can," Ginger said.

"How long did you take off for maternity?" Alicia asked.

"Six months. I would have taken a year, but Aurelius kept going on how all the Aurors are swearing to do their own forensics until I get back, so I figured it was a fair compromise," Ginger explained.

"You're just as bad of a workaholic as I am," Alicia teased.

"Yes, but neither of us are as bad as someone else we know," Ginger said.

"Here I am!" Alexandria declared as Aurelius reluctantly dragged her by the elbow to their table.

"Speak of the devil," Alicia said mischievously.

"The daughter of, maybe," Alex retorted, but then eagerly turned her attention to Bael.

"You must be Bael, Father's friend from the Otherworld. You were his servant when he was stuck at Tir Danaan, weren't you? I'm Alexandria, his first-born, also the Minister of Mysteries, which I can say now that everyone knows. Is it true that Merlin's been kidnapped and you've been sent for help? Because I'm more than willing to go after him if needed, because Merlin is just as important to our world as yours, you know, and besides he's a friend on top of that. Those demons have gone too far this time… they've tried to invade here as well. They must be stopped at all costs…stop that!" she scowled when Aurelius grasped the back of her neck.

"You are quite wound up today, Alex. I suggest you reel it in," Aurelius warned.

"I'm not saying anything that everyone doesn't already know about," Alex said in annoyance, peeling his fingers away from her neck. "We do need to go in after him!"

"Do you really think Malfoy would let you gallivant off and leave your job at the Ministry for months on end?" Aurelius said skeptically. Alex's shoulders slumped.

"You're right, he wouldn't. But we must do something, we can't just stand around here and admire my handiwork all afternoon without making some sort of plans or something," Alex said. Aurelius rolled his eyes and sat down beside Ginger in resignation.

"I'm not quite certain what it is about you, but you definitely remind me of your mother," Bael decided as he watched Alex's rant with fascination.

"I think it was that last comment. My mother is always plotting and planning as well," Aurelius said.

"Just what is father planning to do about this, anyway?" Alicia said. "And did anyone think of trying the Merlin painting?"

"Father did. He appeared to be sleeping and wouldn't wake up," Aurelius explained.

"Wait a minute. We shouldn't have this discussion without A3," Alex declared, leaning back and forth until she spotted Andrew and then waved him over.

"I meant for you to reel yourself in, Alex, not to reel all of us, in," Aurelius said critically.

"As if you weren't expecting it," Ginger said knowingly.

"Hey, no outing me in front of strangers," Aurelius said accusingly.

"Bael is hardly a stranger, if he's a friend of Father's," Alex tsked at Aurelius, and then pulled out a chair, pointing at Andrew to take it.

Andrew walked over and looked at who else was at the table before looking at Alex.

"Are you seriously planning to talk about what I think you're going to talk about now?" Andrew asked blatantly, taking a seat. Alicia, Aurelius and Ginger all nodded. Andrew sighed.

"Uh oh, incoming adult sibling family meeting," Corey acknowledged as he arrived with drinks for Bael and himself. Handing it over, he pulled up a seat. "Should I get Lucky?"

"I don't think she really counts as an adult yet, do you?" Alex said, waving it off.

"Yes," Alicia, Andrew and Aurelius said in unison.

"Fine, if I see her, I'll flag her down, otherwise Corey can give her the minutes," said Alex, feeling inconvenienced. "Anyway, I suppose you all know by now that Merlin has been kidnapped by the demons."

"I rather think everyone knows about it by now," Andrew said with a sigh. "The entire school was there when Bael collapsed in the Great Hall, and when you have that many students wondering what it was all about, it isn't going to stay a secret for long. Even so, although I'm worried about the old man as much as anyone here, I don't see us needing to get involved. It's father's problem, not ours."

"I second that," Alicia said, raising her hand.

"I'm sure he thinks it is, Andrew, but you know perfectly well that he isn't likely to go over there himself, not after what happened last time. And anyway, there's Quintin," Alex sighed.

"Nicky," Alicia said, raising her hand again.

"Justice," Ginger added.

"Justice and job both, really," Aurelius agreed. "Honestly, Alex, the time difference between worlds would make it problematic for all of us, except for Andrew. All he has to worry about is his job, and Father could easily find a substitute." Andrew turned red-faced and annoyed.

"I wonder if that is why," Bael said thoughtfully.

"Why what, Bael?" Corey asked.

"Why the Priestess said that Andrew must lead the party to rescue him," Bael explained.

"Priestess? What Priestess?" Aurelius demanded.

"I believe Severus called her his aunt. I don't recall the name. It was just over there," Bael said.

"What? Viviane is here?" Alex said and they all looked around in different directions. It was then that Aurelius saw Severus descending on them with a suspicious look on his face.

"Incoming Father, five o'clock," Aurelius said, and they all turned back around and became interested in their drinks.

Severus shifted his gaze between them.

"I see we're having a family reunion. Or is this a conspiracy in the making? Either way, I'm not sure this is the time or the place, especially since your Grandfather and mother have just rejoined the party," Severus warned them.

"We just heard that Viviane is here," Alex said seriously.

"Fortunately, she finished her business quickly and has already left. There's no need to panic, especially when it really didn't involve you," Severus told her.

"I assume you're directing that specifically at Alex, since from what we've just been told, it does involve me, somehow," Andrew said dryly.

"I suggest you meet us in the study this evening at midnight, Andrew," Severus.

"Fine, but don't assume I'm going over there to do your dirty work just because I'm the only one without a family," Andrew snapped angrily. Severus blinked, while the others seemed to be avoiding looking at Andrew.

"I am not sure where that came from, but I am not about to assume anything. We are only going to hear her out and try to discern what her true intentions are," Severus said.

"Are the rest of us invited?" Alex asked.

"No, not at the moment. I need not tell you that any conversations with Aunt Viviane are volatile at the best of times, so the fewer the better. I'm quite sure Andrew will inform you of events after the fact. But right now this is about Merlin's safety, Bael's safety, and insuring their war does not encroach on our world's safety. It isn't about you," Severus said bluntly.

"We're only here to help," Alex explained defensively.

"That's good, because I'm certain we will need all of your talents before this is done. Consider yourselves on stand-by," Severus said. Aurelius and Alicia both grimaced. It was quite evident from their expressions that neither of them appreciated being put on their father's duty list. "So Bael, it would seem you've met them all."

"Not all the grandchildren, but your children, yes. They are even more dynamic than I thought they would be," Bael admitted with amusement.

"And sometimes to my dismay," Severus said evenly. "Speaking of dynamic, I believe you are about to meet my father-in-law as well."

"What is this, a damned Snape convention?" Thomas grumped as he and Jennifer approached.

"Well, you invited us," Jennifer teased, apparently tolerating her father's attitude for a change.

"That didn't mean they all had to come. Except that one," he said, reluctantly acknowledging Alex, who grinned smugly again.

"Oh! Alex!" Jennifer laughed, looking quite exasperated as she hugged her daughter. "So this is why you've been avoiding the games and your family! Dad told me you were the one who discovered the property was for sale."

"Yes, I was going to buy it myself, if everyone hadn't convinced me it was well beyond my means," Alex admitted with a chuckle.

"It was well beyond_ my_ means," Thomas grunted. "I had to take out two loans and sell shares to Severus to finish it… but it was worth it in the end. Rather nice to have the manor without the ghosts… except for memories, that is," he added, Jennifer nodding in agreement.

"I hope neither of those were first born loans," Andrew said. "I'd hate to lose my mother even at this late date."

"Family loans, From Black and Pyther," Thomas said indignantly. "Although I wish I'd gone to Pyther first, then I could have skipped the other two. Still, it's done. You can go in and see it now that I've shown your mother. But not until I've seen the newest addition," he added, noting the babies at the end of the table. Ginger grinned and got up, walking the baby over to him to hold. "Finally a son from my favorite grandson. Justice, eh? Is that irony or conviction?" he teased with a straight face.

"Both," Aurelius said with a slight smile.

Thomas took the baby eagerly from Ginger and then paused, staring at the baby with a frown.

"He's the spitting image of Andrew when he was born," Thomas said bluntly.

Andrew's face suddenly lost all of its color.

"He looks like Severus," Jennifer said warningly.

"If it wasn't for the hair color, they'd have been identical," Thomas continued. "Sure you haven't been playing a bit of ping pong, Ginger?"

"Don't you think I would have known?" Aurelius snapped at him angrily, while Ginger protectively took her son back. Andrew got up and stormed off.

Severus let out a long resigned sigh, while Jennifer grimaced knowingly at him.

"Rel, you know perfectly well that you grandfather says what he thinks, especially when he knows he can get people's backs up," Ginger said calmly but firmly. "He is ours and ours alone, Thomas, whether you think so or not."

"Well, if he is yours, then he's even more aptly named than I originally thought," Thomas mused. "So who wants to see the house?"

"Alex, why don't you show us in?" Aurelius suggested, still seething. In support, Alicia and Corey got up as well, leaving Thomas, Jennifer and Severus standing at the quickly emptied table.

"Fine," Thomas said, unperturbed. "I'm going to the nursery pen to visit Quintin and my other great grandchildren," he declared, walking away.

Jennifer went around the table and wrapped her arm around Severus' arm.

"That," Severus said, staring after Thomas, "was the comment."

"Oh, yes. No doubts about that, is there?" Jennifer sighed. "Should I go find Andrew?"

"No, nothing anyone could say is going to help at this point," Severus said, then gazed at her. "So how was the house?"

"Just as father said. It's a ghostless version of our old home, except for the ghosts we bring in with us," Jennifer said. "It's cobweb free and pristine in a very eerie sort of way, but otherwise Father got the rooms and furniture as exact as possible…well, except there is a slight decrease in how many cursed items there are because many of them are in my vault… oh, and the dungeon in the second basement was turned into a television room," she added with a lowered voice. "I could almost feel all of my ancestors turning over in their graves when I realized he and Alex had run underground electrics and cables to the lower levels. He has it warded so that only relatives can get down there."

"I expect it'll be on the tour. You are going to show me around, are you not?" Severus asked.

"Let's go to my old room first! And mother's dressing room!" Jennifer said with a bright smile. "I'm the only one allowed to go in there, but you can see it from the door."

"Despite your father's brass nature, he can be quite sentimental at times," Severus tsked as they walked towards the manor.

"And it's a good thing, too, or I rather think I would have killed him by now," Jennifer admitted, and then led him inside.

* * *

><p>The bells of the Hogwarts clock tower began to chime midnight; and Severus knew it was precisely on time. He stood in front of his desk, while Andrew sat in a chair nearby looking quite somber. Bael was sitting as well, but was restless in his seat and wishing there was more of a breeze. Anna was in the middle of making coffee when the clock struck, glancing up unsurprised to see her aunt in the doorway.<p>

"I see we're all here," Viviane said. "And no Jennifer to get in the way."

"She and the children were invited to stay at my father-in-law's house. I believe she decided it was the safer invitation," Severus said.

"There can be no doubt of that. And this has little to do with her anyway," Viviane said, accepting the cup from Anna despite having little desire to drink from it. "I have been studying the mirrors since before the prince's servant arrived, and I believe I have come up with the best possible scenario for retrieving Merlin from the demons."

"And how are we supposed to know whether or not you're telling the truth and that this isn't some sort of plan to thwart it instead?" Severus asked evenly. Viviane simply shrugged.

"You cannot," she said simply. "I suppose you'll simply have to trust your instincts. But if you do come up with another plan, you will have another quandary, since I'm unlike to let anyone through my gate to the Otherworld without my permission, and it is the only safe way to cross through at the moment. I know that Merlin has given you means to check that fact," she added, nodding to a globe on the top of one of the bookshelves.

"Yes, I'm aware that fact is correct," Severus agreed. "But I'm still baffled as to why you would be willing to help."

"Well, it certainly isn't because I feel any obligation to the old fool, is it? Under normal circumstances, I would very much delight in seeing the idiot receive his just reward for getting mixed up in that border conflict to begin with," she snorted.

"You know about that?" Bael said with surprise.

"Of course I know, I've been in constant contact with your world since this conflict began," she informed him.

"But then my coming here was a total waste of time! You could have told them he was kidnapped!" Bael cried out in dismay.

"You're assuming that I would have," Viviane said calmly. "I only interfere when I must. I certainly wouldn't have taken your part in this. Besides, you have things to do in this world, so it was inevitable that you would visit sometime. You should be grateful it will get you out of the war for a while."

"I would prefer to serve my Lord Tambryn, war or not," Bael said proudly.

"And you will serve him better being here rather getting yourself killed attempting to go back," Viviane argued, daring him with her severe gaze in challenging her further. "The fae don't need any more deaths, Bael. There are so few left that every life matters. There are so few left, in fact, that the only way you will be able to turn this around is if your Gardener gets back to pruning. The demons must not be allowed to strengthen any more; if they did so, it would be disastrous for both of our worlds. This war must not be lost, which is why I have no choice but to throw my oar in.

"I need not explain to you that going into the demon lands is not something that anyone can do. Many of them can sense the presence of other creatures, and they will apt to strike down or capture any fae or humankind the moment they step into their territory. However, they will not be interested in the movements of animals, which is why the team I recommend will be composed of all animagi, led by Andrew."

"Why me? There are other animagi out there," Andrew complained.

"And some of them will be going with you," Viviane said evenly. "But you are the only animagus descended from Severus, whom Merlin feels a connection to and may therefore recognize even under duress. You are also currently adverse to women and sex in general, which will aid you in avoiding any charm spells and nets they may extend in your team's path. And yes, you are also the only family member who would not be as inconvenienced by the time difference, although I personally do not care whether anyone I name is inconvenienced or not. It cannot be helped, and I think it would be more of an inconvenience if demons overtook the Otherworld completely giving them freedom to breach the portals whenever they feel like it."

"Fine. But I shall not be thought of as expendable," Andrew said coolly.

"And just whom else do you plan to "inconvenience", Aunt Viviane?" Severus asked. Viviane sat down the cup.

"You will need someone trained in security, obviously, who can handle tough situations and has a thick enough skin to stand firm regardless of what horrors are faced, therefore an Auror must go," Viviane explained. "Laura Lupin is ideal for that position. You will need someone well versed in demonology and dark elves, and a bit of bad blood in this case is a bonus. Lunette Vallid will prove invaluable in that role." Andrew blinked at that, wondering if she could possibly have the time, but his Father simply gazed at Viviane expressionlessly. "You will need a good scout… someone tough, athletic, and agile, and yet still have a quick mind that can make split second decisions. Therefore, Danyelle Brittle must go. You will need someone with keen instincts that will help you anticipate trouble, someone who is versatile enough to adapt to changing conditions, which means that Essie Brim must go. And lastly, you will need someone who can survive against the odds… a back up plan who can retreat through enemy lines if all else fails so that the attempt is not in vain, and is guile enough to escape any trap set in her path. And therefore, Fortuna will complete the group."

"Fortuna is an animagus?" Andrew asked in surprise.

"Your father's own doing, actually," Viviane said evenly.

"Yes, but surely there is someone else better for that last position," Severus objected, quite alarmed with the suggestion. "What about Pyther?"

"I had considered it," Viviane admitted. "But the scenarios played out with him in the mix were not encouraging. It is true that his wisdom and experience would have been invaluable, but as strong as Pyther's survival instincts are, Lucky's are tougher. Not only that, but their personalities are quite different. He is a pacifist; she is a warrior. I had little choice but to go with the stronger candidate, she is much better suited. I'm certain you are coming to the same conclusion yourself."

"She's also in college," Severus snapped.

"Which wouldn't really matter if we lose, does it?" Viviane reminded him primly.

"I can't wait to see how you are going to rope Vallid into going. Just how and when is all this to occur, anyway?" Andrew asked.

"As soon as you can make personal arrangements and agree to meet me at my Lake. The longer you take the more complicated your situation will be, that part is up to you. When you are ready, I will aid you through the portal and into the Labyrinth of Mona. Irian will meet you there, and will help you on your way to Caer Brenin. I am certain they will have more specifics on Merlin's whereabouts and will give you the information you need to further your mission. Assuming you succeed, your team must stay long enough for things to stabilize enough so that Merlin may return. How long that will take will also be up to you," Viviane said. She glanced around, but everyone was too busy absorbing that to reply.

"I believe that is all I have to say for now. If I feel the need to impart more information to you, Andrew, it will be at the Lake before you leave," Viviane said.

"But what about me?" Bael said in a panic.

"As I said this afternoon, I advise you to stay here until an outcome has been reached. I'm sure Severus can think up something for you to do in his next term to keep you occupied. Perhaps you may learn something useful to take back home with you in the process. Good evening," Viviane said, sweeping out of the room.

"I take it by 'next term' she means we're going to be gone a while?" Andrew scowled.

"If you were over there a day, you would be over there a while," Severus reminded him.

"Didn't Merlin teach you how to balance that somewhat?" Andrew asked.

"He used the Twilight Arc to do so, and even if I understood all the mechanics, you are not going through the Arc this time, but a regular portal. Really, I don't know why you are feeling so put out about it, I'm the one who's going to have to replace two members of staff this year, not to mention break in a new Defense teacher. I rather think out of all you, it will affect Lucky the most," Severus mused.

"And Vallid?" Andrew asked.

"Hm. I had better contact her first and foremost," Severus agreed.

"Wait, I can do that faster that you can, I know her private cell phone number," Anna said. "And it's early enough over there she's not even in bed yet. I'll take care of it."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Andrew said with annoyance, getting up.

"Andrew," Severus said, sounding tired but gazing at him seriously. "You can always refuse."

"To what end? I might as well go, since that's what everyone else thinks. Nobody thinks my job alone is enough. So fine, I'll go. If I'm lucky, I won't be back," he added vehemently, storming out the front. Severus sighed. Bael gazed at Severus worriedly.

"It's a rather long story," Severus told him.

"It's just as well. It would appear I have plenty of time," Bael said with a sigh.

"Fair enough," Severus answered. "Armando, is Hermione still on property?"

"Yes, she has been inquiring whether you are ever going on vacation or if you are going to postpone," Armando said. Severus got up.

"Going for now, but I'll keep her informed," Severus said, walking over to his chessboard and began to reset it. "Now that things are in motion, it is time that we call it a night…and then give everyone time to decide what their part in this will be," he explained, moving a pawn forward.


End file.
